Rogue Rampage Of The Ultimate Devil
by Pink Pal
Summary: Bowser and Eggman are creating the ultimate monster to destroy Mario, Sonic and their friends once and for all! However, the experiment goes deadly wrong and they end up unleashing what could be the devil himself! As the beast starts ripping the Earth apart, Mario, Sonic and their friends must fight back, or humanity is doomed for extinction! What shocking surprises await them?
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Experiment!

Across the horrific, deeply marsh-infested lands, where silver streaks of fizzing lightning swung along the thick black blankets hanging low above, was the somber castle of the notorious King Bowser. The castle's charcole walls desperately reached for the dismal skies, as the ancient stained glass windows trembled since cracks were constructing across the brisk surfaces.

Inside the nauseating castle, King Bowser himself was preocupied with a substanitial machine that was producing emphatic notices, which stormed throughout the room it was in. Boswer carefully observed the cardinal-coloured machine with his blazing crimson eyes, his saffron skin and hulking verdant shell giving him the savage appearance which made him so feared.

Just at that moment, the lanky, obese mad scientist: Doctor Eggman, strode into the room. As the magnificent machine before him reflected crystal clearly in his azure Pince-nez glasses, he stroked a couple of bleached gloved fingers through his chestnut moustache.

"So my good Boswer, how is our machine progressing?" asked Eggman, smirking slyly. Boswer grinned wickedly, revealing his razor-sharp fangs. "Exacly as we expected it to! It won't be long now until he's in perfect shape, then he'll be ready to go!" he answered. Eggman belted out a few spine-chilling laughs. "Exellent! Now, all we have to do, is find out where Mario and Sonic and their little possy are hiding! Then, we can release the terminal key to their destruction and with those goody goodies dead, we can easily conquer the world!" declared Eggman, bursting out into fits of bone-crumblng laughter. Bowser joined him.

Suddenly, an electrifying beeping noise erupted out of the machine and the room was alight with blinding red lights. Sweating insanely, Eggman dashed up to the machine and glanced desperately at the control panel before screaming in fury. "What's going on?" roared Bowser, his eyes flashing in frustration. "The machine is malfunctioning! He's grown too powerful for it to hold and it's about to explode!" cried Eggman, smashing his fists down onto the panel, flattening a few buttons. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's exit stage left!" yelled Bowser. Nodding in agreement, Eggman followed Bowser out the room, screaming.

Just at that moment, there was a exasperating roar blasting out the machine, which caused it to expand so tremendously it exploded. Hearing the blaring noise, Bowser and Eggman started running faster to get out the castle as steaming amber fire spread throughout the castle like butter against bread. In the room, as colossal clouds of ashen smoke bellowed from where the machine once was, a towering, skinny raven-black figure emerged gradually. It stood with its back straight and head held high, it's inky black skin dripping like running blood, and it's petrifying ruby eyes snapped wide open, drowned in accursedness. An unsavoury grin formed across it's face, revealing rows of needle-like talons and hissed, "Let's get ready to rhumble!".


	2. Chapter 2: Go To The Wing Doctor's!

**Thank you to SoulSonic for your review, it was really appreciated, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! And to reply to guest's review, as to wether I take suggestions for the story, or not: well, I have already planned out the next few chapters, but if anyone has any ideas they are willing to share with me, please feel free to post them in the reviews section and I will see if I can fit them in somewhere! Thank you!**

It was a winsome day, where the fulgid, golden sun clung to the tranquil, aqua sky. As the beloved sun sprayed its luxurious golden light upon the bumbling, multi-coloured crowd beneath it, a squealing-with-excitement young bee zoomed past it. His fiery, amber eyes were glistening as they reflected everything around, he wore a black piloet helmet with red trimming and holes for his black and yellow antennas, brown flight goggles with silver and black accents, an orange vest with a gold zipper and a white v-shaped collar, white gloves backed by thick black cuffs and orange sneakers with gold zipper pulls, black collars and white soles.

As he flew through the sky, admiring the breath-taking view below him, his pale blue wings suddenly stopped fluttering and he screamed as he dropped like a rock. Luckily, a beautiful lady butterfly with chocolate-brown eyes, rosy-red lips and snow-white skin who was wearing a long violet dress to match the colour of her wings, was passing by and caught the bee in her stick-like legs.

"Goodness gracious that was close! Are you okay young man? Tell me what happened!" she gasped, as she glieded gracefully towards the ground. Charmy glanced up at her, dazed at what had just happened. "I-I'm fine thanks...my wings...something's wrong with them. I was flying fine, but then they just...stopped!" explained the bee, feeling his heart slowing down. "Don't worry, I'll get you on the ground and we will see what's wrong with them! I'm Belinda the Butterfly by the way, and you are?" asked Belinda, fluttering her long eyelashes. "I'm Charmy the Bee! It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Belinda!" answered Charmy.

Eventually, the two landed on the ground and Belinda carefully put Charmy down. "Now then, I shall check your wings!" said Belinda, as she carefully observed Charmy's wings. On one of the two wings was a trifling hole torn along the tip of it, making the wing dangle over. There was a moment of utter silence for a few seconds, until Charmy spoke up: "Well? Is it alright?". Belinda turned him around to face her and placed her hands gently on his shoulders, a concerned expression plastered on her fine face.

"Charmy dear...I don't mean to frighten you, but you've ripped a bit of your wing." Charmy's eyes widened to the size of footballs. "WHAT?! You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, his face turning as white as Belinda's skin. Belinda frowned and nodded her head. Charmy exploded into a fit of tears as he realized his wing was damaged, so he couldn't fly at all. Racking her brains to think of a plan, Belinda suddenly formulated an idea to mend Charmy's broken wing.

"Hey Charmy, I've just had an idea how we can fix your wing! We can go to the Wing Doctor!" announced Belinda. Charmy screamed and dashed behind a nearby bin. "N-No not th-the D-Doctor! P-Please n-not him!" he spluttered, shuddering allover. "Why not? He'll give you treatment for it! If you don't go, you won't be able to fly ever again! It doesn't hurt you know, I've been before when my wing got badly damaged! Come on, I'll hold your hand while we're there and you won't even notice he's doing anything!" comforted Belinda. Charmy thought carefully about it for a few minutes, then sighed heavily and said, "O-Okay, I will." Belinda held out her hand and Charmy reluctantly took it, and so the two headed through the city centre to the Wing Doctor's.

Inside, they discovered a whole heard of weeping bitterly animals with either ripped, or missing wings. A receptionist who was an elderly female sparrow with busy grey hair and silver spectacles sitting ontop of her curved black beak, was sat behind a desk they stood infront of, looking really busy as she was surrounded by ringing phones and mountains of papers. Belinda cleared her throat to catch he lady's attention, seeming as she was too preoccupied with her computer at the moment, and it worked as her dim grey eyes shifted up to stare into Belinda's lively brown ones.

"Welcome to the Wing Doctor Service, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist in a croaky voice. "I would like to have an appoitment with the Wing Doctor please, because of this poor boy's damaged wing!" explained Belinda. The receptionist eyed Charmy closely for a couple of seconds, before nodding her head slowly. "Take a seat!" she instructed. "Thank you!" thanked Belinda.

Belinda and Charmy sat on verdant leather seats inbetween a grumpy old raven and a dramatically-sobbing dragonfly girl. As they watched many animals enter the Wing Doctor's room and leave with completely repaired wings, a familiar figure tottered up to them in her white high-heeled boots with pink cuffs, a pink heart-shaped motif at the toes, metal soles and metal heels. Charmy jumped in his seat with joy. "Rouge!" he squealed. Rogue's pale pink lips smiled at him and her emerald-green eyes with blue-powdered eyelids, and thick mascara on her long eyelashes fluttered.

"Hi Charms! I didn't expect to see you here! What's up?" asked Rouge as her pink cuffed, elbow lengthed-white gloves pulled up her black jumpsuit covering her chest and beneath it, and white-trimmed pink heart plate. Charmy stood and turned round to reveal his torn wing. Rouge gasped. "Oh my! How did that happen?" she breathed. Charmy shrugged. "I don't know, I was flying and then it just stopped working like that! Belinda here rescued me as I fell!" he said, pointing at Belinda who suddenly turned leery. Rogue grinned cheezily at her and held her hand out. "Pleasure to meet ya, Belinda sweetie! I'm Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge, honey!" introduced Rouge. Belinda smiled warmly at her and shook her hand.

"So, what's wrong with you, Rouge?" asked Charmy. Rouge twirled round to reveal her wings, which were completely covered in unadorned white paint. "I was decorating our changing rooms for the next Olympic Games with Shadow and Peach, when Peach accidently fell off her ladder and shoved me over into a bucket of white paint! Shadow tried to wash it off, and it came off everywhere else except my wings, it just won't come off and I don't want to damage them!" she explained, deplorabily. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Rogue. Say, how are Shadow and Peach?" questioned Charmy, cheerfully. Rogue smiled again. "Shadow's as fit and charming as ever! He said he really enjoyed himself at the London 2012 Olympic Games, and we were just chatting and laughing at the time when Bowser and Eggman unleashed that tricky fog over London, and we had to stop it! I remember getting hypnotized by the fog! It was quite an adventure! And as for Peach, she's in a really good mood, as nobody's seen or heard anything of Bowser or Eggman since the games, so all her beloved Toads in her Mushroom Kingdom are happy and peaceful at long last! She was asking me snd Shadow what our favourite events were, and I said it had to be, but Shadow said his was the 300m Steeplechase! I think it was because he won every flipping time!" replied Rouge.

Suddenly, the Wing Doctor's door swung open and the Wing Doctor himself, who was a hansome young eagle, stepped out. "Rouge the Bat next, please!" he called. Rouge glanced over at him and then back at Charmy. "He's sooo hansome! See ya later, Charms!" giggled Rouge, waving goodbye to him as she strolled towards the Wing Doctor. Charmy waved back and watched her enter the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the Wing Doctor's door re-opened and an overjoyed Rouge slipped out, grinning hugely allover. "Was it scary?" asked Charmy as she stood infront of them. Rouge laughed. "Nope! Well, it takes a lot to scare me! Check it out, not a single mark of paint anywhere! It took him a while, but he swiped it all off like magic! Anyway, I have to go now to meet up with Rosaline at the city centre for a bit of shopping for outfits, so we're ready for the celebration party we're all having this afternoon, to celebrate the awesome times we had at the Olympic Games! Are you coming?" she inquired. "Of course I am silly! I wouldn't miss a party!" declared Charmy. Rouge chuckled. "Whatever! See ya at the party!" she dictated, leaving the room.

The Wing Doctor appeared once again. "Charmy the Bee is next, please!" he insisted. Belinda beamed down at him and grasped his hand, squeezing it as tightly as she could. Charmy inhaled a massive amount of air, stood up and wandered with Belinda into the Wing Doctor's room, closing the door behind them. The room had pasty-white walls, a teal-marble floor, a couple of lilac-quilted beds, a large sink and a lengthy oak desk with a contempory computer standing ontop of it. Charmy and Belinda sat down on convenient sloe chairs, while the Wing Doctor sat on a much bigger and more professional one at his desk.

"Hello Charmy, what is the problem?" requested the Wing Doctor, observing Charmy through his tiny, silver spectacles sitting ontop of his beak. "I-I have a small rip in my wing, I don't know how. I was flying and then I found myself falling all of a sudden!" eludicated Charmy. "Let me see it, please!" instructed the Wing Doctor. Charmy got to his feet and spun round. The Wing Doctor tutted as he noticed the damage done and gently took hold of the broken wing to feel around the tear. "What do you think has caused this to happen, Doctor?" quizzed Belinda. "He's probabily worn it out from flying too much, sometimes when animals use their wings too often in a day, their wings start to get really weak so they're easier for the pressure of the air they're flying against to rip them. It happens more often in younger animals, since their wings are still developing. Thankfully, this tear isn't bad. I'll be able to fix it in a matter of minutes and he won't feel a thing! Charmy, could you go and lie down on your front on that bed, please?" asked the Wing Doctor. Charmy did as he was told. Without hesitation, the Wing Doctor stretched his ivory rubber gloves on and got to work on the poorly wing.

After a few minutes, the Wing Doctor breathed a heavy sigh of relief and told Charmy he could get up and glance in the mirror. Once he did, Charmy started cheering and leaping around the room with sheer delight. "My wing, it's better! I can fly again now! Thanks a lot mister Wing Doctor!" he whooped, shaking the latter's hand. "My pleasure Charmy! What I advise you do, is not fly for the rest of today to give your wing a rest, and every day check how many hours you've been out flying! For someone of your age, I would recommend up to two and a half hours at the maximum!" advised the Wing Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor! Goodbye!" thanked Belinda, leading Charmy out the room.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Belinda, as they stepped ouside into the fresh air. "Nu hu! Not bad at all! The man did a great job! I can fly and fly and fly even more now! Yipee!" cheered Charmy. "Just remember what the Doctor said, Charmy! Anyway, I have to go now and get back home to my daughter Brittany! It was a delight meeting you Charmy, goodluck with the party and the new wing!" said Belinda. Charmy threw his arms around her. "Goodbye Belinda, I'll never forget you!" he sniffed.

Once the two broke their hug, they waved at eachother and Charmy watched Belinda take off into the skies until she melted into the distant horizon. Charmy grinned thrillingly. "I'd better go! I've got a party to get to!" he bawled, sprinting down the street. Unknowest to him, he was being followed meticulously by an extremely outlandish shadow, one that seemed to be mocking criminally…


	3. Chapter 3: Your Enemies Are My Enemies!

**I got a review from Guest asking if Peach likes Shadow, and my answer to that is: Peach just likes Shadow as a friend, she doesn't have any romantic interest in him. Afterall, she's in love with Mario! As for Shadow, well, you'll find out who fancies him later! Thanks for your review Guest and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! **

Bowser and Eggman were dashing across the rancid marshlands, not once daring to stop to catch their breaths, which were already running short. Bowser glared over at Eggman. "Nice work, Eggman! You actually managed to create a machine so big and powerful, that when it exploded, it burnt my beloved castle to a crisp!" he hissed. Eggman growled at him through gritted teeth. "At least if it hadn't malfunctioned, which I wasn't expecting it to, our plans would have ran perfectly! That machine, I'll have you know, was my greatest ever creation! For you to insult it is just a massively lame joke!" he bellowed.

The two continued running for their lives. "So, what do we do now? Are we actually heading somewhere, or are we just gonna run around like headless chickens?" asked Bowser, brushing his pearl-white claws through his spikey red hair."This creature we were creating has now been released, before he was fully completed, as I still needed to fix our plans in his mind, so he would do what we wanted him to do and would only obey us! Now, he will think of his plans, and his power is able to cause mountains of destruction! We'd better find Mario, Sonic and their irritating friends and ask for their assisstance!" insisted Eggman, pulling up his red turtleneck jacket with white trims and large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into each one and gold-box compartment accessories, and big silver buttons attaching it to the black form-fitting one-piece pants.

Suddenly, a prodigious black figure dropped out of the sky and landed infront of them with a booming thud that echoed throughout the land. Bowser and Eggman skidded to a halt and gawped with horror as the monster they had been creating stood before them, it's ebony skin dripping and scarlet eyes eyeing them carefully. "Going somewhere, are we, my dear creators?" asked the monster in a gruff voice. Bowser and Eggman hastily shook their heads.

"N-No we're just going out for a jog is all!" lied Bowser. The monster cackled darkly. "A jog?! Think I'm stupid, do you? I could tell you were running away from me! What kind of people are you, COWARDS? I, the most powerful being alive in the universe, have creators who are COWARDS?! I feel absolutely disgraced to call myself your creation, I refuse to have anything to do with cowards! Now, tell me, where were you heading? And don't even think about lying to me, I can tell when you're lying as I did just then, hence your facial expressions!" he urged.

Bowser and Eggman exchanged anxious glances. "W-We were h-heading off t-to find M-Mario and S-Sonic and their f-friends…" stammered Eggman. The monster shot them a puzzled look. "Who are they?" he questioned, sounding eager to know. "Our enemies!" answered Bowser, shifting his feet around nervously. The monster raised his eyes. "And why were you going to find them? You weren't gonna ask them to get rid of me, were you?" he taunted. "No, of course not! We were just going to tell them that their doom is near, as we intended for you to destroy them, so we are free to conquer the world!" objected Eggman, desperately. There was silence for a few minutes as the monster thought hard about it. "I see, very well then; you've convinced me you're telling the truth! So, who are these Mario and Sonic and their friends? Could you explain them all to me? Don't fear, I have an excellent memory capable of storing millions of facts!" said the monster. Bowser stepped forward and started explaining Mario and his crew:

"Mario is the red plumber man who can jump incredible heights and long distances! He is my arch-enemy for ruining all of my plans and rescuing Princess Peach every time I kidnapped her!"

"Luigi is the green plumber man who is Mario's brother! He possesses similar skills to Mario in jumping and fighting!"

"Peach is the beautiful princess in pink who is Mario's girlfriend! I have kidnapped her many times in the past and tried to make her my queen, but Mario has always stepped in and saved her!"

"Daisy is the princess in orange who is Luigi's girlfriend! She is a close friend to Princess Peach and takes no prisioners!"

"Yoshi is the green…well, Yoshi, who is Mario's sidekick and gives Mario rides on his back! He eats his enemies!"

"Toad is the red and white-headed Toad who is a resident of Princess Peach's Mushroom kingdom, but he can't defend himself so don't worry about him!"

"Donkey Kong is the brown monkey who has big muscles and a short temper!"

"Birdo is the pink Birdo who is close friends with Yoshi and helps him and Mario to spoil my fun!"

"Rosalina is the princess dressed in turquoise, who has star creatures with her to serve her. She has magic powers!"

"Shy Guy is the little person wearing a white mask with big black holes as the eyes and mouth. He used to work for me, until he started fighting against me alongside Mario, for some reason!"

The monster hummed in interest, as he played the information over and over again inside his head. "Rosaline sounds intriquing with magic powers and stars who obey her! She will make a fair opponment, not that magic can possibly beat me, but still, I will have to fight with all my power!" he murmed to himself. Just then, Eggman strode forward and started to describe Sonic and his gang:

"Sonic is the blue hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound, he's my arch-enemy, as he has got in my way and foiled all of my plans countless times in the past!"

"Tails is the light-orange fox with two tails which enables him to fly, he's Sonic's sidekick, and has a knowledge of technology that is so great it rivals my own!"

"Knuckles is the red echidna with big fists which provide him with immense strength, he's a close friend of Sonic's, and he is so stubborn I've even tricked him into fighing against Sonic a couple of times in the past!"

"Amy is the pink hedgehog who has a giant piko piko hammer as her weapon, she claims herself to be Sonic's girlfriend, and I've captured her many times to hold her at ransome for Sonic to hand over things he has that I want!"

"Shadow is the black hedgehog with red streaks who was created over 50 years ago by my grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, to be the ultimate lifeform! He was working for me at one point, but he decided he was going to join Sonic and his little friends, and he's been with them ever since!"

"Rouge is the white bat who is a jewel theif and a part-time government spy working for GUN and the president, she's either around Knuckles or Shadow!"

"Omega is the red robot whom I created to serve me and keep Shadow in suspended animation in one of my basements, which he failed to do and has betrayed me by deciding that he wants to destroy me!"

"Cream is the peach rabbit who is the youngest of them all and can fly by flapping her ears, she is Amy's sidekick and she may look harmless, but her and her annoying chao friend can cause quite a lot of damage!"

"Vector is the green crocodile who leads the Chaotix Detective Agency, and has an awful lot of strength, especially in his jaws!"

"Espio is the purple chamelion who is a member of the Chaotix and is an expert ninga warrior!"

"Charmy is the black and yellow bee who is also a member of the Chaotix and can sting people with his tail! He's skilled at flying and being stupid as well!"

"Blaze is the purple cat who is a princess from another dimension! She has fire powers and can jump really high!"

"And finally, Silver is the white hedgehog from the future! He has psychokinesis powers!"

The monster nodded as all the information sunk into his head. One particular character hooked him more than anyone else…"Hmm. Shadow, the ultimate lifeform, hu? Heh heh, well, we shall see who's ultimate once I'VE finished with him!" he said to himself in his head. He smirked smugly at Bowser and Eggman. "Alright, leave them to me, I'll sort them out for you! Ha ha ha!" he assured, rocketing off into the funereal distance.

Bowser and Eggman shrugged at eachother. "Well, at least that got rid of him!" sighed Eggman with relief. "And he's gonna finish Mario and Sonic and their friends for us!" added Bowser, his eyes glinting. "True, however once he kills them all, he'll think he's invincible, and then who knows what will happen after that!" cried Eggman. Bowser scoffed. "Relax, Eggman. You're getting too semi-self-concious, let's head to the city and cause some mayhem, shall we?" suguessted Bowser. Grinning dangerously, Eggman nodded and the two started sprinting towards the city once again.

The monster had finally arrived in the city, and was satiated to see it in such a decent state. "Ugh! Look at this! The sun is shining, people are happy, all is peaceful…how sweet. I think I should be able to draw my dear victims out into the open by spoiling this beautiful day! Yes, why not?" decided the monster, rubbing his hands together…


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Party?

The gigantic party palace building was abuzz with the thumping bass of well-known and adored party tunes throughout the ages, and the sounds of constant giggles and conversations threatened to defeat it. Mario, Sonic and their friends were celebrating all their achievements and brand new friendships made through the previous olympic games.

The room everyone was busy partying in was the main hall, which had multicoloured banners and balloons streaming across the walls and the words: Congratulations Heroes!, sprayed on the wall in thick pink paint. Mario was being hypnotized by the delictable-looking display of freshly baked cakes and healthy sandwhiches, with Luigi, Wario and Knuckles carelessly helping themselves to all the treats and smacking their mouths with their tongues as they did so.

Dancing to the cha cha slide on the lit up-with-luminous-floor-panels-of-all-colous dancefloor, was Sonic, Tails, Donkey Kong and Waluigi. The foursome just exploded into fits of manical laughter as they made complete messes of the dance.

Exchanging mobile phones and giggling as they read through eacother's text messages were Peach, Amy, Daisy and Blaze. "I knew it! I just knew it!" cried Amy, observing Blaze's white-coloured BlackBerry Curve. "So he does fancy you, hu? Have you told him how you feel about him yet?" asked Daisy. Blaze shook her head. "I never thought Silver would ever feel the same way about me as I do for him, but when he sent me that message yesterday evening, saying that he is finally going to confess that all this time he has actually loved me…oh, it was like a dream come true! It was beautiful…" breathed Blaze, tears streaming out of her golden eyes and running down her lilac face.

Peach twirled her long blonde hair around her white finger, her navy eyes shimmering and tiny cherry lips curving into a smile. "Ahh, young love! The best feeling in the world!" she sighed, dreamily. "Yeah, you should really go and tell him Blaze!" agreed Amy, waving her red dress with a white lining on it from side to side. "Okay, I'll text him tonight!" declared Blaze.

"No, tell him now!" argued Daisy, her royal eyes ignited with fire. "W-What? No way! I can't just walk over to him and say, hey Silver, I wanted to tell you that I love you too! Besides, the others will find out as well!" refused Blaze, glancing anxiously over at Silver who was occupied in a conversation with Birdo and Shadow. "Come on, he and the others will be overjoyed to hear it! Get over there and tell the news, girl!" demanded Daisy. "Just remember to stand still with your back up straight and smile at all times!" advised Peach. Blaze groaned and shook her head, they weren't going to stop pestering her until she did it. Deciding to do as they said to get them off her back, Blaze wandered over to the white hedgehog.

"And she said, well that's not what I heard and I said, you'd never guess what she told me, and she said what did she tell you?" explained Birdo, talking so fast her words only just made sense. "What did 'she' tell you?" asked Silver in a bored tone. Shadow yawned. "She told me, Birdo you'd never guess what she just said to me! I said, what did she say to you? She said that she had said, she told her that she had said she was going to become a model when she's older and I said, she can't do that as she is ugly, and then she said, I know right but she had told me that she had said to her that she's been signed by her friend who is also a model, who told her she is fit to be one!" answered Birdo. Shadow breathed a sigh of relief that the conversation was over, "You certainly have a lot of females in your life, Birdo."

Birdo grinned mischeviously. "You jealous, mister tough guy?" she asked. Shadow raised his eyes in annoyance. "No! I don't want petty little girls, who talk nonstop about 'the latest fashion' and cry when they get an ant sized stain of mud on their clothes, around me!" he yelled, attracting Mario and Knuckles' attention. "Now now children, let's not get hot-headed from a little teasing!" teased Silver, however he closed his mouth and looked away in guilt when the two shot him death glares.

"E-Erm…h-hi S-Silver!" stuttered Blaze, trying to ignore Birdo and Shadow who were giving her curious facial expressions. "Oh, hey Blaze! What's up, I thought you said you were gonna be hanging out with the girls today?" questioned Silver. Blaze could feel her face turning the same colour as Shadow's eyes and streaks. "W-Well…y-you know when you s-sent me that text yesterday? W-Well, I-I…" spluttered Blaze, staring at Silver's smiling friendly face, his golden eyes shining.

Why couldn't she say it? Why was her gut screaming at her not to say anything? Blaze started gasping in terror as she felt Amy, Peach and Daisy's eagerness burn into her back and Birdo and Shadow whispering to eachother and smirking as they did so. Why was this so depressing? Blaze couldn't take it anymore, before she could stop herself, her eyes closed and she drifted off into the vastness of space…

Waking up to view a plastered white ceiling with a bronze chandelier drooping down off it, igniting the room with a sensational saffron light, Blaze turned her head (which was thumping in pain) to one side, to see she was laid upon a bed in a deserted room with a single wooden chair set in the far corner and a shelf with a small TV upon it at the end of the bed. The TV was switched on to Hannah Montanna, to her frustration, and the atmosphere was freezing and eerie.

Suddenly, the door of the room creaked open, and in stepped (to her dismay) Silver, who's face was glittering as if he'd been crying. Blaze felt ashamed of herself for being so stupid to fear telling Silver that she loved him, even when he loves her anyway.

"Blaze! Oh my god, are you okay?" asked Silver, saying it so loud it made Blaze's eardrums rattle. "What happened to me?" she breathed. Silver frowned heavily. "You were about to say something to me, but you were loosing your breath and then you just passed out! Birdo screamed and everyone crowded around you, wondering what on earth was going on! We brought you to the medical room to let you rest, you've been asleep for nearly three hours now, we were all getting worried sick that you might have died! I'm so so happy you're alright!" cried Silver, dragging her gloved hand out from underneath the silky white bedsheet and curling his own around it.

Blaze snapped her head away from him as she felt her eyes starting to water. She had caused so much fuss and ruined the party for such a little, harmless thing as admitting her feelings to someone who loved her anyway. How could she have been so thick and selfish? Feeling her fearless pride starting to slip away into the unknown, Blaze exploded into fits of bitter sobs, making Silver wrap his arms around her and press her against his chest.

"I'm sorry…" she weeped, as she started to relax. "For what?" questioned Silver, sounding gritty. "For creating such a commotion and destroying the party everyone was enjoying, I'm just an evil woman who doesn't deserve any friends!" exclaimed Blaze. "Wow, Blaze, calm down! Nobody's mad at you, it's not your fault you fainted! Honestly, quit being such a kid and get a hold of yourself, I thought you were better than this!" scoled Silver.

He had said the wrong words as Blaze sprang out of bed and hurdled out of the door, not stopping or caring about the diziness and sickness she was feeling as she ran, until she had left the party palace and dissapeared into the forest outside, where she collapsed again from exauhstion and felt her losing her grip on the concious world, the last sight she saw being a towering, shadowy figure approaching her from the packed-together bushes…


	5. Chapter 5: A Friend In Need!

**Thanks to my amazing BETA: musicalocelot, this chapter has been properly completed without any errors included! Be certain to check out her incredible stories everyone! Trust me, they are genius!**

"Where IS Blaze?" cried Silver in devastation, a languishing expression plastered all over his snow-white face and light peach muzzle.

Scanning the unoccupied forest for any signs of a weeping bitterly Blaze, were an extremely perturbed Silver, Amy, Daisy and Peach. Peering through the hearts of expanded bushes, and glancing desperately around the bulking trunks of the monstrous trees, the four of them gathered together in a clearing at the center of the bloodcurdling forest; each one of them looked completely exasperated!

"I don't believe it! We've been searching high and low for HOURS now, and yet we still can't find Blaze ANYWHERE!" exclaimed an affronted Amy, stamping her foot against the timid, lime grass.

"I know! To be honest with you, I'm guessing that she's probabily gone home! And if she has, we're just wasting our time out here in this freaky forest! Come on you guys, let's go back to the Party Palace! I don't know about all of you, but I feel absolutely famished!" stated Daisy, starting to wander away from the panting group; her stomach was gurgling with every step she took. Silver eyed daggers at her.

"Hey! You come back here right now! We are searching for Blaze, because she might be in trouble…or don't you care about the girl, who called you her FRIEND?" lectured Silver, pointing an accusing finger at an incensed Daisy.

"Of course I do, you stupid moron! Like I just pointed out to you all, she'll have gone home to cool off there! Next time, open up those pointy ears of yours'!" scolded Daisy.

Silver smirked amusingly at Daisy's comment. "Why would I care about what you say? All you ever want to and do talk about is damn food! I am never forgetting the time, when we were hiding from that colossal killer robot, which Eggman created…and you gave us away, because you realized a pie stall was across the road! And you ALWAYS ask me why I hate pies so much? It's because I nearly died thanks to them, and that is just shameful!"

"Honest to god, you're STILL going on about that? Dude, that happened over three years ago! Drop it already and quit trying to be smart with me!" shrieked Daisy.

"I'll drop you in a minute…" mumbled Silver under his breath. Feeling offended that he was secretly talking about her to himself, Daisy strode threatingly up towards a preparing-for-battle Silver.

"Say that out loud, or are you chicken?" mocked Daisy, performing a demented version of a chicken.

"I'm a HEDGEHOG!" corrected Silver, he was sick to death of people mistaking him for a rat or a chicken.

"Alright now, children! That's enough squabbling!" butted in Peach, carefully shoving Daisy away.

Daisy narrowed her eyes slyly at a deeply frustrated Peach. "Don't push me like that, Peach…"

"Woah, look at Daisy getting fiesty!" remarked Amy, rather cheekily.

Peach glared down at her. "You're not helping."

"Hey, what the heck's going on here, then?" asked a familiar voice.

Anxious, everyone twirled round to face a concerned-looking Sonic and all of the others, who were all smirking smugly at the fueding group.

"Sonic, don't ruin the perfectly entertaining drama performance!" joked Shadow. Every single person glowered over at him in reponse. "I am never saying that again…"

"We've lost Blaze, Sonic! I wanna go searching for her, but Daisy just insists she is simply at home with her feet up, chilling! Just because she wants to get her greasy hands on that diet pepsi again!" explained Silver.

"Greasy? Excuse me, I had a shower this morning, thank you very much!" bellowed Daisy, sounding offended.

"Well, what do you expect, Silver? You forcing Blaze to do the Macerana and the Cha Cha Slide completely tired her out!" affirmed Wario. Mario and Sonic shook their heads in disbelief.

"Ugh, talk about deluded! So, anyway, I suggest we all just calm down and go to Blaze's house together to check if she's there, or not!" decided Sonic.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" grunted Silver.

"Because it's a stupid idea! We can't ALL go round to Blaze's house, or we'll look like a band of pedos who want to-" babbled Wario, but Sonic stopped him before he could continue, with everyone breathing a sigh of relief.

"Shadow, please escort Wario back to the Party Palace!" insisted Sonic, a smirk on the process of forming across his light peach muzzle.

Shadow frowned. "Why choose me for the job? I'm not qualified for walking dumb people anywhere…that's Knuckles' job."

Rouge patted Shadow on the back. "That's my Shadow!" she remarked.

"Oh, shut up, Shadow! Just because you're scared Wario's gonna squash you by sitting on you again!" scoffed Knuckles.

"You saying I'm fat?" threatened Wario to a backing away Knuckles.

"No, I'm saying you're obese!" said Knuckles, blankly.

"Who to support in this upcoming fight, I wonder?" cackled Waluigi.

"You were supposed to be my best mate!" accussed Wario.

"Oh for goodness' sake, SHUT UP!" piped a recognisable voice from behind them. Spinning round, they encountered a fuming Rosalina.

"What is wrong with all of you? Can't you simply accept, or get along with eachother, at all? Does that seriously seem like an impossible task to any of you? You all worked together as one big team, to defeat Bowser and Eggman when they joined forces to prevent the Olympic Games from happening, and each one of you showed the upmost amount of respect to the other! What on earth happened?" gasped Rosalina. Everyone shrugged in reply.

"Erm…can I say something, Rosalina?" interrupted Tails. Rosalina smiled a sickly sweet one, and nodded her head, her extensive blonde hair washed in a sea of twinkling rainbow stars.

Stepping forwards, Tails willingly faced the group, appearing stern all of a sudden. "Look guys, Rosalina's right! We were like one huge family before, and now we're just like a nursery filled with three year olds! Don't forget that Blaze was a part of that family, so she is important as any of you are alone! We should all go to Blaze's house together, because if she's not there, then we need every one of us to find her and make certain she is safe! No one gets left behind, we're all a family now, so let's start acting like one, or else we're all gonna split up and lead to regret it!"

Suddenly, Donkey Kong exploded into a fit of tears at the back of the awestruck group. Rolling his eyes, Tails continued.

"I love working with ALL of you, you're all the bravest, kindest, most heroic people I've ever met! I could never wish for anything else, as there is nothing greater than all of your friendships! Now, let's forget all this squabbling, pull ourselves together, and help our friend! Because…"

"…We're Sonic heroes?" guessed Sonic. Tails laughed.

"No, because we're all…one big family!"

"He's right, come on everybody, let's go find Blaze!" declared Knuckles. Responding with a yes each, everyone gathered together in a sizeable circle, shook hands with one another in agreement to work together, and set off away from the forest, towards the city.

Fluttering her amber eyes open, Blaze peered around at the atramentous void shrouding her in its thick blankets of siberian darkness. Hissing in pain at her throbbing brain, she steadily scrambled to her feet, each shuffle of movement echoing throughout the unnerving atmosphere, and causing her lilac fur to stand on end.

"W-W…where am I?" she breathed, suddenly collapsing as she felt her legs give way from beneath her. A malicious cackle responded.

"At long last…the princess has finally awoken from her slumber!" whispered the deep-as-the-average-ocean voice. Blaze narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"Who's that? Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Blaze, shifting into a fighting stance.

Chuckling, the voice replied. "Such courage you show, my dear…I admire courage. Oh yes, courage always proves one's strength, while demanding always reveals one's weakness. Personally, I look upon you as an indivitual who possesses exceptional amounts of strength…you would make a valuable ally."

"How do you know what I'm like? I don't recall ever encountering a voice like yours'!" spat Blaze.

"You and I have only just met, Princess Blaze. Bowser and Eggman installed their memories of you, and your interesting friends, inside of me. Therefore, I aknowledge all of your strengths and weaknesses! I must say, you and the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, intrigue me."

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" asked Blaze, sounding startled.

There was an eerie silence between the two for a few seconds, until a bloodcurdling pair of slit crimson eyes appeared before her, followed by the outline of an inky human body. Petrified for her life, Blaze stumbled backwards.

"I'm looking for unique indivituals, who possess extreme gifts, to aid me in my plots for global domination! I intend to succeed my grand masters, by conquering this whole planet for them…however, such a complex task cannot possibily be completed by a single worker, such as myself. I require allies to assist me, so that the job is completed in a much shorter period of time!" explained the voice behind the glinting eyes.

"W-What are you saying?" squeaked Blaze, starting to feel dizzy.

"Join me, and I won't increase the pain inside that timid head of yours' till it kills you! I promise you an equal share of the world to rule over once we do conquer it…we can do it together, Blaze! Well-of course, we will find and recruit more people to stand at our side, but first of all, I would like you to pledge your alliegance to me! With your astounding fire power and my own god-like abilities, we will achieve magnificent things! What do you say?" proposed the voice, a gleam of amusmant in its scarlet eyes.

Thinking carefully about the offer, Blaze shook her head to prevent any positive ideas about it from forming; Blaze was not going to let this monster corrupt her with its vileness. She wanted to be reuinted with Silver.

"Forget it!" answered Blaze, trying to sound confident, though her knees buckled uncontollably.

The red eyes melted into the black. "As you wish…"

Just at that moment, Blaze heard an ear-splicing shriek ringing around her head, rattling her eardrums and making her eyes water. Dropping to her quivering knees, she squealed in pain as a depraved laugh filled the tense air.

"Silver…guys…HELP ME!"


End file.
